fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven's Sky
Heaven's Sky is a Verse created by Kamehameha1007. Summary Set in an alternate reality where humans live in a golden age. The world is at peace, terrorism has almost completely secceeded, and the world is truly free of discrimination. However, dark forces are constantly threatening it - Aliens, Ghouls, Demons, Entities from other dimensions, and even demigods -, and it is a certain organization's job to protect it. That organization has been aptly dubbed as the Demon Hunting Association (Usually referred to under the Initialism of DHA). A young man in that organization, Lumen Solis, wants nothing more than to become it's number 1 agent. However, in order to do that, he must fight otherworldy threats on a daily basis. He is usually joined by his friends, the young but energetic DHA Agent Velox Celeritas, the and the Half-Demon Nightingale Cinatas. Though Lumen has fought through many threats, and overcome them, an ultimate threat looms the Universe, pulling the strings - a manipulative "Super-Demon" called Azazel. Lumen must set out on one final journey in order to bring Azazel's plans to a halt once and for all, in order to protect humanity. Teminology of the Verse Divinity Divinity 'is the power source of the verse. It is similar in concept to chi - it exists everywhere in the Multiverse, in every single thing, organic or inorganic. However, only living beings are able to conjure it. It also hs elements of magic mixed in it, with many Divinites being based on elemental energies. Everyone has their own unique Divinity - no two Divinities are the same, and each has it's own unique powers and abilities; strengths and weaknesses. Power of the Verse Whilst the verse starts out as a relatively powerful "Monster-Of-The-Week" style verse, with top tiers clocking in at city level, it gradually makes leaps in strength, eventually with top tiers reaching Galactic proportions, and even a pantheon of Outerversal Gods and an Omnipotent God. Top tiers clock in at MFTL+ speed, able to travel from one galaxy to the other in an instant, and even mid-tiers are capable of going at FTL-FTL+ speeds. With the "Unique Dvinity" concept, this Verse possess some formidable hax, such as environmental/fear-inducing illusions, time-stopping, soul manipulation, gravity manipulation, Void manipulation, intangability, atomic erasure, durability negation, power nullification, and even creation and destruction hax with it's top tiers. Overall, it is quite a formidable verse, with some decent hax. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse '''Supporters: ' Kamehameha1007 '''Opponents: Neutral: Characters and Pages Characters Lumen Squad: * Lumen Solis * Velox Celeritas * Nightingale Cinatas Tempest Squad: * Tempest * Ferrum * Chikyu Occisor's Hand: * Occisor * Denver * Cydrax * Sage Cerberus Legion: * Atrix Haze * Lilia * Scorch Blood Cross: * Azazel * Sigma * Gamma * Delta * Lambda Other Antagonists: * Eldrax * Drake Cinatas The 7 Gods: * Hyperion * Hades * Infernus * Aquarius * Flora * Cyclonis * Terra Other: * Lerion Zark * Fausser * Elan * Cinders * Overseer Category:Verses